Inu Interviews: Extreme Edition: Revamped!
by SasaIsASexyDemoness
Summary: Sasa is back and hosting Inu Interviews once again, now with a hint of Bleach! If you have no idea what I'm talking about, read the original Inu Interviews made by me then come back and read the new-and-improved version, just so you get the gist of how this works and so you can compare the two. I guarantee this one will be MUCH better! Warnings: Profanity and mild violence.


Hello, readers of fanfiction! You thought that I was dead and gone, didn't you? Well I'm back! I was just reading some fanfiction and I wondered if my old account on here was still up, so I Googled it (can you believe that's actually a word?) and I found it, lo and behold!

First of all, I must be truthful with you, my dears. None of that crap in my so-called bio was true. I claimed to be in the 11th grade then, but actually I'm in the 11th grade now. How ironic... or whatever. I made all that crap up because I was terrified of being cyber stalked or something. My name is not really Sasha, but the nickname Sasa (pronounced Za-Za) is pretty cool, so it is going to be my alias. I really loved Inuyasha back then. Inuyasha and Bleach were my first animes that I watched actually knowing that they were animes. So enough about my sad life, let's get to what you all came for: Inu Interviews: Extreme Edition: Revamped! I call it extreme for a reason: this story will contain profanity because I'm just like that, but no overly harsh words will be used, and mild violence more than likely. Though, how 'extreme' it actually gets is all up to you, the reviewers, so make them good! When I re-read this, I remembered how much fun it was to write it and I miss that, so I hope that this will be an opportunity to make a lot of people laugh and have fun while doing it! The setting will be in whatever city the reviewers please, so send me a review telling me where you want them to be! Place that has the most votes will be the winner. Just please don't send us back to the Feudal Era, haha. Also, (sorry for talking so much! .) this version will be a crossover, so I will include characters from any anime that I'm familiar with, all you have to do is send me a review or PM to request it. I have a list of the animes on my profile, so check that out. I may or may not allow reviewers to be special guests, it all depends on how much love you send me, hehe. The reviewers may ask me, guest characters, and of course the Inuyasha cast, questions and everyone has to answer. I'll also make them sing, dance, whatever you want! Just don't get _too _crazy. I really do hope that you all will review, because I'm going to go back and re-watch all 167 Inuyasha episodes and probably the movie(s) just so I can be knowledagble enough to accomadate all of your reviews.

**Disclaimer: I, SasaIsASexyDemoness, do not own Bleach nor Inuyasha. They both belong to their respective authors, Tite Kubo and Rumiko Takahashi.**

The mansion doors swing open and in walks the main cast of Inuyasha, along with some special guests...ooo. A tall, orange-haired teen, a short white-haired...kid? And an _extremely _tall redhead with tattoos on his, uh, eyebrows, forehead, and going down the sides of his neck. They are all lead by a butler into a sitting room called the 'Interrogation Room'. There were about 20 or 30 arm chairs situated in a large circle around the room, which looked like a gigantic library. Everyone took a seat. Books and DVDs lined the shelves and there were tables set up in front of the shelves where people could read books or play chess, what have you. In the center of the circle was a fireplace. Behind them in comes a girl with light brown skin, dark brown hair and eyes, that's about 5'6" tall and dressed in what looks like a school uniform

(Not a cute one like the ones in Japan, unfortunately.)

"Hello, everyone! I'm glad you could join me here again. Didn't we have such great fun last time?!" I (Sasa), said, slumping into a nearby armchair and kicking off my sneakers. The white-haired midget scoffed at me and said, "I don't ever remember being here, with you of all people. You remind me of my good-for-nothing second-in-command."

"Hey, that's not nice Shorty! Talking about people that aren't even here, and, hey, you don't even know me! How could you say such cruel things? Didn't anyone ever teach you any manners?!" I acted hurt, placing a hand dramatically over my heart. Shorty sighed and placed his hands in the pockets of his black pant-things. "Please refrain from calling me 'shorty'. My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, taichou of the 10th division in the Gotei 13. I suppose since I'm apparently trapped here with you, Abarai, Kurosaki, and these other...people, I may as well act civil, though I gurantee you I won't like it." He said, narrowing his turquiose eyes at me. "Oh please! You say that now, but once you've been here for say, a week, you'll never want to leave!" I squealed happily. Toshiro looked disgusted.

"Trust me, you learn to live with her." said Inuyasha, who was sitting Indian style in his chair.

"Hey! If all you guys hate me so much, then why did you WILLINGLY walk through my front door, huh? Answer me that question." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Actually Sasa, we were all forced in here at gunpoint, strip-searched for weapons, and threatened with being eaten by your rabid dogs."

Miroku added thoughtfully. "How could you say such things about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, Miroku?" I snickered. "What did you say, Sasa?!" Inuyasha fumed, reaching for his Tetsuiaga and when he grabbed a handful of air his face fell. "That's right. I forgot." He hung his head in defeat. Sesshoumaru scoffed. "I could kill you easily, girl. All it would take is a swipe of my claw." I turned to look at him. "That's right..._claw_. Keep talking and I'll cut your other arm off." I pushed myself up from my chair and began to walk away from the circle. "Hey, where are you going?! Don't we get some kind of explanation as to why we're here or something?" The redhead piped up. I craned my head around slowly to look at him. "That's right, you're the only noob here besides Toshie over there." Toshiro looked like he was about to say something, but red-hair didn't give him the chance. "What did you just call me?!" He jumped up from his chair. He was well over 6 feet tall. "Damn, do all of you have a hearing problem or something? This is Inu Interviews. You're here for the pure entertainment of the reviewers and myself. You'll be here until I get tired of you and kick you out, so get used to it." I turned back around and began walking towards the door. When my hand touched the doorknob, a small voice piped up, "Um, Sasa-onee-sama, where are you going?" It was Shippo. I looked down at the cute little kitsune and smiled at him. I bent down to ruffle his hair and he giggled. "I'm going to bed, little one. I got school in the morning." I stood back up and opened the door. "Goodnight, everyone. Boris will show you all to your rooms, or hell, you can sleep on the floor for all I care. I don't care what you do as long as you don't make a mess, kill each other, or rape each other. Yes, I'm talking about you Miroku, so wipe that surprised look off of your face." Miroku laughed nervously and scratched his head and Sango rolled her eyes at him. I closed the door behind myself and walked to the staircase and began climbing the stairs, a small smirk on my face. "Oh, this is gunna be fun."

**Alright, that's it for the introduction! Get those reviews rolling in and I'll try to update as soon as I can. School has started and I know my homework load is going to be heavy, so I may only be able to update on weekends and holidays, but I'll try to cut corners as much as I can and update for you guys! Later!**


End file.
